A Romantic Rainbow
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: A series of romantic drabbles set to the colours of the rainbow, with a different couple for every shade. James & Lily, Ron & Hermione, Colin & Luna, Arthur & Molly, Lucius & Narcissa, Harry & Ginny and Remus & Tonks. Enjoy! Please read and review!
1. Red

**This is a series of romantic rainbow-coloured drabbles, a couple for every colour. I'm starting with red, followed by orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and finally violet. Hope you enjoy "Red"!**

**RED **

_James Potter and Lily Evans_

Red had always been James's favourite colour. He wasn't sure where it stemmed from or how it began. It could have had many 'beginnings'. Red was the colour of James's first outfit as a newborn. The colour of the dyed bristles on his first toy broomstick were a fierce scarlet, and, when combined with gold, red represented Gryffindor, where James had first met his friends.

But what was most important, what it was that made red the primary colour of James's life, was the fact that red was Lily Evans's hair.

He had never met a girl like Lily before then. She was different to anything he had encountered, and as a young boy, he was natural curious. As he began to get older, his feelings also developed into a constant infatuation. She haunted his dreams, she haunted his classes and she even haunted his spare time, when she had an urge to follow Remus and prompt him to his Prefect duties. Yet it never bothered James that Lily was always there, because he never got tired of looking at her. Every time he looked at her red hair, it seemed to startle him. It was vibrant and colourful, never boring.

Then there was the day Lily hugged him for the first time. Her red hair was all over his face, but did it bother him? Not a bit. His friends seem to find his feelings hilarious, but James knew it was natural chemistry. He couldn't help it, and soon she wouldn't be able to help it either.

Lilies are meant to be white, but the colour just didn't seem to work on Lily. Even when she wore it, it made her look slightly frail. She was much better in greens, blues and, most especially, reds. He often liked to tell her how he felt and what he thought, especially with more original methods than words. One afternoon, he came back from Hogsmeade with a lipstick in his pocket. It was called Scarlet Kisses: For Former Gryffindors. Lily wasn't a _former_ Gryffindor, but she certainly kept to the first half of the present's name. Lily was especially fond of the little gestures. A kiss on the neck from behind was enough to make her day. James loved the way Lily was so…bright. When he was miserable, all she had to do was slip her arm in his and suddenly he looked, and felt, a lot better. There were a noticeable couple; heads would turn when they walked into Madam Puddifoot's.

On the big day, the last day, Lily came to see James in his dormitory before they went down to the Great Hall. She was supposed to be getting ready, but she couldn't resist giving him a good luck kiss before the trophy giving. Maybe it was just coincidence, but James liked to think it was thanks to Lily, his favourite colour beautifully personified, that got him those three trophies. He made sure to thank her later that evening with a more expensive combination of red and gold.


	2. Orange

**A/N:** Thank you, reviewers! It's time for some Orange goodness. It's not as romantic as the last one, but I can promise that it's not all about Ron's hair.

This is probably not accurate to the canon Christmas in HBP. Just thought I'd warn you, so I don't get bombarded with reviews telling me how it should have been. Thank you…

**ORANGE**

_Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger_

When Hermione had first left for boarding school, she had been terrified of losing her close relationship with her parents. After all, letters could not give you the same warm feeling as a hug or a hair ruffle might. However, as it turned out, there were ways of keeping feelings intact, even when miles apart.

Hermione was spending Christmas at the Burrow this year, which was what she wanted. She liked each and every person there, and the thought of spending Christmas with them was enjoyable. She loved to read Ginny's teenage witch magazines, she liked listening to the familial banter between Bill, Fleur and Molly, and she liked watching Ron beat…well, everyone, at chess.

But this Christmas morning, she came downstairs to find no one. It was quite early in the morning- clearly the Weasleys were all too mature to wake up early after falling asleep very late, like Hermione always did. She was happy to see that she wasn't too early for presents.

Now, Hermione's parents were very fond of tradition, and of keeping things simple. They didn't like the huge emphasis on Christmas that took place every year (which was probably why they weren't too fussy when Hermione wanted to spend Christmas away from the family) and chose to keep things similar to how they used to be years ago, when children didn't get huge, expensive presents. There was an emphasis on the word _similar…_Hermione's parents did buy her something better than sweets and fruit, but that fruit, the fruit that used to be rare and expensive in England, was resting in her stocking as usual. It gave her such a good feeling to see it there.

Every year, for Christmas, Hermione Granger is given a satsuma.

Hermione didn't know what to do with her satsuma. At home, she would eat it after breakfast, but things were different here. She wondered how the Weasleys would react to the unusual gift. She soon found out, as she heard the stairs creak as Ron wandered downstairs.

"Merry Christmas." he said, smiling. Things hadn't been the same between them since the party situation, and Lavender, but Ron was clearly in a good mood.

"Merry Christmas." she replied. "Did you get any good presents?"

"Oh, yeah…" Ron replied vaguely. "Some great, some…not so great, but it's like that every year." Hermione nodded in agreement, and her eyes moved back to her Satsuma, which was resting on the table.

"Who gave you an orange?" Ron asked, sounding baffled.

"It's not really an orange, it's actually a satsuma."

"I can't tell the difference, myself. Do you…_often_ get fruit for Christmas?"

"I do, actually." Hermione said, coolly. Ron was quiet for a moment. Both of their eyes were fixed on the Satsuma.

"Are you going to eat it, then?" he asked.

"What, now?" Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged in that informal way he always did. Hermione looked briefly into his eyes, then, turning her head away sharply, picked up the orange fruit and peeled its skin off carefully. Ron watched her as she took it all off in one piece, and then removed the fiddly bits of bitter white pith. Hermione slipped a piece of fruit into her mouth, and was surprised to see that Ron looked vaguely…interested.

"Does it…taste good?" he asked.

"Um…" To be honest, Hermione was so used to eating satsumas that she never _really _tasted them. A lot of foods are like that. "Yes."

Ron's lips moved slowly several times, but no sound came out. Suddenly he asked:

"Can I have some?"

Hermione began to split the satsuma, and handed a neat half of it to Ron, who accepted it happily.

In Spain, your _other half _is known as _your other half of an orange._And as they both enjoyed the orange fruit, staring into each others eyes and smiling after each mouthful, Hermione felt that Ron was definitely worthy of the other half of an orange.


	3. Yellow

**A/N:** Sorry this hasn't been updated in such a long time, I've had other projects. Hope you enjoy!

**YELLOW**

_Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood_

One of the good things about having a photographer for a friend, as well as being able to get great shots of your memories, is that they know all the best spots. This is something Luna Lovegood had known for a while, with her specialist knowledge of journalism, but even she wasn't aware of the secret hiding place outside Colin was taking her to.

"You'll love it." Colin told her. He was looking very pink this Sunday under the hot sun, and his hair was even blonder than usual. "It's very shady."

Smiling widely with anticipation, Luna followed Colin to...the Quidditch pitch.

"Oh, yes, very shady." Luna said, doubtfully. Clearly Colin was in the mood for a sunbathe at the Quidditch pitch. The grass would probably be fairly comfy, though not exactly luscious. Perhaps he was hoping it would give them a good view of the clouds, but the sun was high in the sky and it probably wasn't good to stare at it for too long.

"I did say," Colin told her patiently. "That it would be a surprise. And I know the Quidditch pitch isn't a surprise. However, when you look more closely, you find things you don't expect."

Luna had never needed to be told that before. She followed Colin onto the empty pitch, and he wandered towards the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw banners. He knelt down on the grass, then turned and beckoned her towards him.

"Look," he said. "They're loose. They have been for years." And he pushed them apart like curtains, to reveal a perfectly sized alcove, completely shaded from the sun and with thick lush grass growing on the floor.

"Oh, it's lovely!" Luna said, as she crawled into it after Colin. It was a little tight, but she didn't mind him leaning against her. Unfortunately, he did seem to mind, as he was wriggling all over the place.

"Buttercups!" he said, producing small yellow flowers. "Do you like butter?"

"Do I...?"

"Lift your chin."

Luna lifted her chin, and Colin put the flower underneath it. "You do." he said. She lowered her chin and looked at him. "I knew that." she said. "Why?"

"Oh, it's just a Muggle thing. Basically, you put the buttercup under someone's chin, and if a little yellow light shows on it, they like butter. Do you like other yellow things, I wonder?" Suddenly he produced a flask, seemingly from nowhere. "Hot lemon tea. With milk. Delicious."

Luna felt herself pulling a face. Lemon, and milk? Blech.

"It's far too hot for..."

"...Only joking!" Colin grinned, unscrewing the lid with a fizz. "The Three Broomsticks' best lemonade. Poured it into my flask yesterday. Still ice cold. Want some?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically. What an absolute perfect way to cool down! Lemonade in a draughty alcove in the shade...and with Colin. He poured some lemonade into the lid and gave it to her. She felt its coldness and sipped it to savour the refreshing lemony taste.

"I saved it for you." Colin said, and this time the pink in his cheeks wasn't from the heat. "It was very difficult as well, carrying around a flask of ice-cold lemonade on a summer's day and not drinking it."

"I'm very grateful." she said.

"There's no need to drink it so slowly...it's all for you."

"Colin, you really don't need to..."

"Please. I want my suffering under temptation yesterday to have been worth it. Go on..."

Luna did not need telling twice, but the lemonade wasn't really the best part. The best part was the happy look in Colin's eyes as she drank it. He seemed supremely satisfied to have refreshed her.

Yellow is a colour of happiness, and it was everywhere on this little excursion. It was in the sun, in the Gryffindor banner, in the buttercups and the lemonade, and of course her hair. And his hair, but Colin wasn't thinking about that one. It was still quite hot in the shade, it being rather a small space, and he was tempted once again.

"Can I just...have a drop?"

Luna looked at him disappointedly. "Colin, I've just drank..."

But that was when he kissed her. Briefly, but firmly on the lips.

"Very refreshing." he smiled, and she melted, but not because of the sunshine.


	4. Green

**A/N:** I guess I love the Weasleys at the moment. This isn't terribly romantic, but you can consider it, in the words of High School Musical 'the start of something new'.

**GREEN**

_Arthur Weasley and Molly Prewett_

Molly Prewett, seventeen and a half years old, was having a terribly boring summer. Her old boyfriend, Finbar Gamp, hadn't written to her since they left school, and Gideon and Fabian were being their usual annoying selves at home. And so this afternoon, she was wandering around town, in the mood for some refreshment and excitement. She had done more than enough shopping for the summer and her dad had cut off her pocket money in annoyance, but she was still here, still wandering in and out of shops distractedly, a small amount of money in her pocket.

As she drifted into the lesser-used streets of town, she came across a small tea shop she had never seen before; "Franklin's Botanical Café" was its name, though it was partly covered by ivy. It seemed to be overrun with various plants and greenery, giving it a certain 'wild' look. Molly wasn't in the mood for alcohol (and even if she was, Mum could smell it on her from a mile off), so she decided to go inside and have a cup of tea.

They had this stuff called 'green tea'. It was apparently imported from Japan, its proper name was _Tamaryokucha. _After the man at the counter, presumably Franklin, explained this to her, she looked at him oddly.

"So you went all the way to Japan to get this?"

"Oh, no. My wife is Japanese, and her family sent it to her after she asked them for it. She doesn't really like our tea."

"Hmmm...well..."

"Want to give it a go?" The last time Molly had been asked that, they had been referring to this Muggle sensation 'swing dancing'. Finbar had tried to dance her about a bit, but unfortunately, she was a little too heavy for him to lift and swing around like the other girls, so the experience had been really quite rubbish.

"Er...go on then."

When she went out into the garden, there was a wonderful fresh smell. Molly sat herself at a little table under the shade of a nice tree, and held her green tea in her hands for a moment. It certainly smelled nice, and, when she tasted it, it was more like berries than grass, as she had been imagining at the back of her mind. And so, Molly was absorbed in sensations. The green look of the various plants, the smell and taste of the tea, the feel of the fresh summer breeze and coolness of the shade, and the sound of...a fountain? How darling.

Unfortunately, when she put her tea down and turned to look, it wasn't a fountain, but a tall, red-haired boy with a long green hosepipe. He was watering the plants in a lacklustre sort of way, when he turned and smiled at her.

"Molly!" he said. It was Arthur, that slightly wimpy boy who sat with her at breakfast sometimes. His hair was slicked back with gel; no doubt an attempt to be fashionable, but more looking slightly soft.

"Hello." she said, with a smile. "Are you working here?"

"Yes, bringing in the money...terribly dull though."

"Surely the plants don't need much watering?"

"Oh, I also clean up. Which is really annoying without...er...yeah, which is really tedious."

"OK..." she said, twirling a piece of her long, red hair. "What else have you been up to, then?"

"Nothing unusual...just hanging around with my brothers. I haven't been on holiday or anything, I only live up the road." he spoke stiltedly, scratching the back of his neck. She took in his outdated, well-worn clothes as he took in her tailored shorts and shiny jewellery.

"...You?"

"The same. We went down to Cornwall, to visit my Aunt Muriel, but apart from that, I've just been at home with my parents and brothers. Gideon and Fabian are so...well, you've met them."

Arthur laughed. "Families, eh?"

"You know if I ever have kids, I want to have girls. Just girls." she said, firmly, and he laughed again. One of his teeth was a little grey and crooked, but apart from that, they were almost perfect. That was a rare thing. Her face heated up as she realised she had never looked at him so closely before, and looked away hurriedly, noticing one of the plant pots was spilling out muddy water.

"You'd better move on to another plant." she said, nodding towards it. He blinked and looked, then, slightly startled, flicked the hose backwards, splashing her and another couple, who were so enraptured in each other they didn't notice. Some water had splashed into her wide cup, causing ripples through the hot green liquid.

"Sorry." he apologised, his ears turning red. She might have been annoyed with any other boy, but there was something so likeable in him she just laughed.

"It's fine. I feel very refreshed." she said, and picked up her tea to continue drinking it. She did not take her eyes off him. He adjusted his lopsided glasses, grinned awkwardly, then turned back to the plants. The green tea seemed to taste nicer with that splash of hose water.


	5. Blue

**A/N:** Do you think I should step these up a gear? I think Colin and Luna are the only pair so far to have kissed...:D. Not only that, they're getting longer and longer! I've never written this couple before, so I hope this goes well...I'm sorry if it seems cliche, or repetitive!

**Blue**

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy had very blue eyes. In fact, they were one of the only things of colour on him at the moment, as his mother wrapped his white towelling dressing gown around him after his bath. It had a green and white dragon embroidered on the back, and was a miniature version of one belonging to his father. Draco was only three and he was in a giggly mood tonight, which was very exasperating for Narcissa.

"Are you ready for your story?" she asked him, wearily. He had been under the nanny's care all day, but she had gone home several hours ago. After Draco progressed from a baby to a toddler Lucius had decided that Narcissa could look after him in the evenings, because to spend all day lounging about the house was not character building, and it was important that she bonded with him. She agreed fully with this most of the time, but tonight was their anniversary and Lucius had been out all day, without so much as a card for her. She was very disgruntled with him.

"Can't the elf take care of him tonight?" she had asked when they had a brief moment together.

"I'll trust those spindly arms with my pots and pans, even with my antiques, but _not_ with my son." he had responded. It had been satisfying at the time to know that he valued Draco more than anything else, but _he _wasn't the one left to deal with a toddler whose foolish nanny could never remember what Fizzing Whizzbees did to him.

She got up to fetch a book from his shelves, leaving him sat fidgeting on the bed.

"Do you want the one about Bernard and the Dragon, or the one about the Little Grindylow?" she asked, only for a voice that was definitely not a child's to respond;

"Do not worry, Mrs Malfoy, I will take care of him." came the voice of Nina, the young maid, from the doorway, and she stepped into the room with a smile. Draco's high voice asked what his mother was thinking;

"Why are_ you _here?"

"The master has ordered that I work this evening. He wishes to see you in the dining room." Nina responded, eyes averted, before turning and removing a book from the shelf. Wondering if Lucius had finally remembered their anniversary, Narcissa brushed her hands over her robes and headed to the dining room.

The room, normally so cold and stark, was warmed by dim lighting from several floating orbs, as well the bright stars that shone through the French windows. In front of the fire, only a small one for the dining room, stood her husband, a wry smile upon his face.

"Happy Anniversary." he said, shortly, and with a sweep of his arm showed her the dinner that had been served for them. She gave a small gasp of delight. A simple bowl of soup, in perfect condition, was in the place before her, with several knifes and forks on each side suggesting she should prepare for a mixture of dishes. In the middle of the table were two small candles with a vase of wild blue flowers between them, and a small dish of freshly baked bread for them to share. The smell of it wafted towards her, giving the beautiful scene a feeling of home.

Their meal reminded her of the first time she and Lucius taken a step towards being the couple they were today. He was the son of an old, rarely-seen friend of her father's who she vaguely remembered from school, and the four years between them had seen like many at the time. She had been seventeen, away from Hogwarts for Christmas, and had not imagined that her parents intended him for her until he deliberately sat opposite her. Aside from his impressive words and vast potential wealth, there was something about him that had drawn her to him. Perhaps, she thought with hindsight, it had been his blue eyes, which he had now passed on to his heir. Perhaps it had been something else...

They enjoyed lobster which could not have been fresher. Lucius had told her that he was checking on one of his investments when in fact he was stopping at a _haute cuisine _restaurant to buy their two best lobsters. She had thought she was mistaken when she noticed the fish tank was missing.

The dessert was the most familiar thing of all. It was a deceptively simple blueberry cheesecake with a compote of the same fruit, the very dessert they had had at the dinner party she thought of as their courtship. She had been almost too full to eat it and was very figure-conscious at that age, but watching him spoon into with more dignity than she felt she could muster in any context made it especially tempting. They exchanged a glance as they remembered the remark her ancient uncle Alphard had made under his breath to a neighbour, saying that the taste of the dessert was the gastronomical equivalent to another pleasure of the flesh. At their age they had almost chuckled, now, it was slightly different.

A pale hand reached for hers. She could see the blue veins through his skin, in this case a true sign of aristocratic blood. She was thinking this as she felt a heaviness on her wrist, then looked down to see that he had slipped a silver bracelet, set with sapphires, onto it.

"Oh, it's beautiful."

"I thought perhaps you had had enough emeralds." he spoke. She smiled.

"No, but thank you."

"Now...we could have coffee, or...we could go outside."

"What's outside?" she asked, glancing towards the stars.

He smiled. "I believe it's beginning to snow."


	6. Indigo

**A/N:** Why is nothing indigo? I hope you like this and it makes sense…I'm really not used to the pairing.

**Indigo**

_Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley_

To this day Ginny could remember the day she had first talked about being in love. It wasn't with her mum, or with a girl friend, although she wished sometimes that it had been. No, it was with someone completely different; someone, even though she didn't know it then, hadn't any idea what she was talking about, no matter how intelligent he seemed.

_**I don't know if I'm in love with him or not, Tom. I think I'm too young to be in love but it really feels like it. **_

_Love is a chemical, Ginny. It is not worth your time._

_**Haven't you ever loved anyone?**_

_I have found satisfaction from the people I respect and that inspire me. But I have never loved anyone, nor have I wanted to love anyone._

_**That's a shame.**_

_You may think so, but I do not. Love, to me, has never seemed worth the trouble…_

This had depressed her eleven-year-old heart. Was such cynicism the truth? Was love really a chemical that humans were trying to glorify in the home of lifting themselves above animals? Or was it something else…

These days, seven years later, there was no doubt in her mind. Love wasn't a chemical…it was a force. And a powerful force at that, one which possessed her in a way she was not frightened or ashamed to admit.

"Look, the colour's changed!" Harry said. Ginny blinked, she had been lost in thought. She and Harry were spending this Sunday together, and after having lunch with her family they were relaxing in a room downstairs. He was looking at photographs she had collected, and in his hand he held one of her in a dress she had borrowed from Fleur.

"Oh, yes, that blue dress. It looked better on Fleur" She said, though Harry made a gesture of completely ignoring the last comment and said.

"It's purple."

"No, it's blue."

"It's…indigo."

"Indigo's not a real colour. It's just blue and purple. Besides, that's _blue_."

"Hmm…" He stared at it more closely, bringing it closer to his face.

Ginny laughed.

"You look so sweet when you squint."

Harry looked up, and laughed. "Don't. I barely passed the eye test in Auror training; I really don't want to get thicker glasses."

"Get lenses, you silly boy. They would enhance your eyes." She looked into them then, and saw the sun reflected in his lenses.

"My face is too used to glasses." he said. "If I took them away, I'd still look squinty even if I had lenses."

An idea occurred to Ginny. "Harry, put the photos down. We're going to play a game." Before he could speak, she leant forward and took his glasses, then asked him excitedly to close his eyes. After protesting wildly that this was a daft idea with only more giggles as a response, he did so, and counted to ten while she ran to hide. She did not go far as she did know how bad his eyesight was; in fact, she didn't really hide at all. She went outside the room, closed the door, and stood in front of it, listening.

"Five…Six…Seven…Eight…"

As he counted, her thoughts drifted again. Yes, strange it may have seen, it had been the splotchy words from her quill, in dark blue ink and large, shakily joined letters that had been the correct ones, not the sophisticated black penmanship. Love was more than biological, because it was so varied. Ginny knew that she loved so many people in so many different ways. She loved her family for being her family, her friends for being her friends, and people like Hermione, Luna, Neville and little Teddy, who were somewhere in between. And then, there was him…

There was a sound of clumsy footsteps, as well as the bang of a hand against the door and another trying to grip the door handle. The door was opened wide, and his green eyes widened in recognition in the half-second before she kissed him. It was warm and sweet and yet as filled with emotion as any more passionate kiss before it. His hands, without the least help from his eyes, moved to run through her long hair as she wrapped her arms around his body. This was a moment of unity, of understanding, of pleasure and of real love in its most celebrated form. She closed her eyes, and kissed him for a couple more seconds before breaking apart and saying;

"Actually, I think indigo_ is_ a real colour."


	7. Violet

**A/N:** Apologies for 'Indigo'. What an annoying colour that is. I think there is only one pairing that truly suits me, and here they are to conclude. Mild DH spoilers here. Hope you've enjoyed the series, and that you enjoy this last instalment!

**Violet**

_Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks_

Tonks once said violet made her look peaky, but in Remus's opinion it never did. He, of all people, knew what peaky looked like, and the true difference between looking pale and looking ill was in the eyes, in his opinion. And her eyes…sparkled. Their shade of violet was darker than the electric purple that she sometimes chose for her hair; it was more of a dark blue. In fact, it probably was dark blue really. Still, it was nice not to be the only one with an unnatural eye colour.

She would look at him across the table at Order meetings, when they were based at Grimmauld Place. It took him a while to catch her, because even though he could feel her violet stare, she always turned away and looked attentively at whoever was speaking before he could return it. When he eventually met her eyes, she winked at him and smiled. Not quite sure how to react, he stretched his face into something he hoped was a happy expression, and something began.

The next few Order meetings became something Remus never thought they could be; they were fun. They used to deliberately sit opposite each other and exchange smiles and expressions occasionally. Once she made him smirk inappropriately by turning her eyes alternate colours and crossing them, and he got his revenge by glaring at her with his bottom teeth over his top lip. So winks became faces, and faces became the briefest of touches on a sleeve, with only a glimpse of purple nail polish and suspiciously drumming fingers to identify the person who'd done it. Remus, when realising this, had been disturbed by another kind of drumming in his ears.

Then one day, after the full moon, he had been sleeping most of the day and had no shoes, and she was equally tired after a full day of Auror work before the meeting and had removed her shoes. And so, after trying not to let his mind wander to her, Remus felt her foot touch his under the table, and then withdraw. He stole a glance at her and patted her foot, and so began the game of footsie. It was only when he felt her foot move up to his calf that he really began to wonder where these regular exchanges where going; and his face heated up with the thought that perhaps she…fancied him. He had then felt even more embarrassed as a stern glance from Moody showed that their secret games were no longer secret.

_Order Rule #9: Each member at the Order will pay full and serious attention during meetings, and will ignore other members unless they are speaking. Private exchanges during meetings are forbidden, __especially__ flirtatious ones. _This neatly scribed rule had "_**Tonks! Remus**_!" scrawled underneath it, from some mysterious person whose initials may or may not have been SB.

Strict though these restrictions were, and as much as he may have tried to in those years that followed, her violet eyes remained irresistible. She still chose that purple for her hair occasionally, because there was now a radiant glow to her skin that took away any suggestion of 'peaky'. Because, as it had passed, these beautiful attributes were (perhaps) to be passed on. Two years after she had first winked at him across the dining room table at Grimmauld Place, Nymphadora Tonks was Dora "Tonks" Lupin, and there was to be another new Lupin come April. As they spent some spare time after dinner at their own dining table, she talked to him about the new arrival.

"You know, Fleur says you can tell whether you're having a boy or a girl from the shape of your bump." she told him.

"So what are we going to have?"

"A girl. Boys are higher up in the womb, apparently." His wife said, then after a pause added; "Of course I'm taking all this with a pinch of salt."

She was right to; this was a complete medical myth, but this didn't mean they _weren't_ going to have a daughter…

"Dora?"

"Mmm?" she said, softly, her hand on her belly.

"I hope she has your eyes."

**A/N:** Unfortunately, it was a boy. I'm kidding, I love Teddy! Baby!fic is something I enjoy writing, as well as pre-romance fics, and I really hope you've enjoyed reading this, as well as all the rest of the one-shots! Thank yous and virtual boxes of chocolates go out to:

**anna – Ichigo No Ki – GreenTeaandHoney – Sivaroobini Lupin-Black – Kerichi – OpalTears – TheSceptic – The Thief Lordess – Professional scatterbrain – ladyofthelight101 – denise134 - **


End file.
